ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
AWL-NcW
Allied Wrestling League-National Championship Wrestling Details Acronym AWL-NCW Founded September 2003 Defunct 2009 Industry Professional e-wrestling Style N/A Location Texas Founder(s) David Calhoun Owner(s) Duncan Conrad Mayhem Jade Parent uWa Allied Wrestling League-National Championship Wrestling (AWL-NCW) was a professional e-federation promotion that ran on-and-off from 2003-2008. History National Championship Wrestling In September 2003, David Calhoun opened National Championship Wrestling (NcW). On its first event, it featured 11 of its top stars including notably, Cpl. Punishment, Wussy Boy, Lance Knight and Coun, The Iron Dragon in that count. On October 15, 2003, NcW held a Battle Royal for the NcW Television Title. In a surprising turn of events, Lumpy, the Brain DeadMoose won the title, and celebrated with his partner, UWA's Barry the Dinosaur. Two weeks later on October 31, NcW's first PPV, Halloween Horror hosted the crowning of its grand champion, where "The Silent Monster" Lance Knight won the NcW North American Championship. For seven months, NcW continued on its grand tradition. UWA stars entered in and out of the NcW, building a partnership between the two feds. Quickly NcW grew, and February 2004, it added a second brand, having two brands between Nightmare and Overdrive. On February 14 at NcW St. Valentine's Massacre, Aries won the new NcW National Title, bringing it to Overdrive, whereas Coun, now called Mayhem, gained possession and took the North American Title to the Nightmare brand. In April 2004, NcW went worldwide and created their NcW World Championship, won by Hellraisers' own Scythe. In June 2004, NcW executed the end of the brand extension and the end of the NcW Hardcore Title. At Dark Dawn, the North American and National title were unified, as were the Hardcore and Television Title. At the end of Joly, NcW was brought to a closure. Birth of Allied Wrestling League The birth of Allied Wrestling League (AWL) occurred in July 2004. In September 2004, AWL continued the legacy of NcW by holding the first Wrestler's Warzone. By 2005, AWL was putting on solid shows, in fact, even in May 2005 joining with the UWA and having AWL vs. UWA UnCivil War . This PPV placed the best of each federation in matches against each other. Matches including a 22 wrestler Battle Royal, with 11 from each, battling between the Champions, and a 10 on 10 elimination tag match in the Main Event. Several other innovations are created during the year for the AWL. The Prince of Pain, and several other new matches were created. At the end of 2006, AWL went through another change. AWL-NcW The AWL recognized its heritage and revived the name of NcW again. Subsequently, AWL-NCW folded in 2008. Current Roster as of 7/24/07 Alex Rose Alexi Harkind Amy Bennington* Ash Kincaid Atom Bomb* Barb Wire* Brad Phoenix British Bombshell* Brooke Jackson Brujah C Dawg* Chester "The Chemist" Draven* Codey Santos Colin Steele Cpl. Punishment Daisy Mae Damien Thorne Dan "The Man" Hall Death angel Diamond Diva Diamond Doll Dominic Verlaine* Eden August* Eyce Ghostwalker Glitz Hedge McCoy Jackson Payne Jade Jett* Justin Scott Payne K.C. Tanks* Kaleyo Krafty K* Lance Knight Lilith Loki Matthew "Stone Fist" McCalister* Mayhem http://ewrestling.wikia.com/wiki/Coun%2C_The_Iron_Dragon Midnight Blue Milan Mistress Sable Lynn Mr. Blackthorne Ozz* Piper* Rage Hammer* Raiden Thunderfist Ravyn* RC Extreme Rebel Riley Braddock Ryder Jackson Selena Luna Shawna Michelle* Silver Leaf Sir Psycho Sexy Starchild Simmons Sting Ray* Tama Nui The Green Hornet* The Missing Link The Punisher The Purifier Tormented Trip* Tristan Shinoda* Violet War Master* Wolfie Wraith* Wussy Boy * indicates inactive AWL-NcW in the GWC AWL-NcW is currently one of the members of the Global Wrestling Council. This is a loose alliance of various federations. = Notable Stars = Past and present Superstars of AWL-NcW, AWL, and NcW Singles Stars Coun, The Iron Dragon (Mayhem, Daniel Carlson)http://awl-ncw.tripod.com/roster/id1.html Atom Bomb http://awl-ncw.tripod.com/roster/id121.html Jackson "Death Dealer" Payne http://awl-ncw.tripod.com/roster/id137.html Wolfie http://awl-ncw.tripod.com/roster/id50.html Jade http://awl-ncw.tripod.com/roster/id61.html Ravyn Krafty K Lance Knight Colin Steele http://awl-ncw.tripod.com/roster/id8.html & Diamond Diva http://awl-ncw.tripod.com/roster/id55.html Grayson Graymayne Aries Charles Cross Canadian Nightmare Notable Tag Teams Death Guard (Atom Bomb & Mayhem)http://awl-ncw.tripod.com/tagteams/id1.html New Style Rebels R&C (Rage Hammer and Cpl. Punishment) Hellraisers (Demon & Fallen Angel) Glitzing Punishment (Glitz & The Punisher) The Mighty Mirco Powers (Wussy Boy and Justin Scott Payne) Notable Stables Knights of Destruction (K.o.D. Current Members: Mayhem, Atom Bomb, Tormented, Jade & Lance Knight) Rebellion X (RX: Cpl. Punishment, Rage Hammer, Hedge McCoy, Ryder Jackson, Mistress Sable Lynn) New Style Rebels ( Defunct precursor to RX. Notable members: Jackson Payne, Cpl. Punishment, Hellraisers, C Dawg, Ravyn, Krafty K) Hellraisers (Defunct. Notable Members: Grayson Graymayne, Demon, Fallen Angel, Succubus, Scythe) Imperial Court (Defunct. Notable Members: Glitz, Jade, The Punisher, Wolfie) The Tribunal (Defunct) The Judge, Genesis, Canadian Nightmare, Wycked Puppet. = AWL-NcW Shows = Main Shows AWL Lightning House Shows PPV's Winter Warfare St. Valentine's Massecre Spring Siege Storm of April Memorial Day Madness Dark Dawn AWL-NcW's Dead Reckoning Summer Suicide Wrestler's Warzone Halloween Horror Feast of Fear Slay Ride = Titles = AWL-NcW Titles Singles Titles AWL-NcW World Title AWL-NcW North American Title AWL-NcW Wyldside Title NcW Television Title AWL-NcW Women's Title AWL-NcW Cruizerweight Title Prince of Pain Tag Titles AWL-NcW World Tag Titles Defunct Titles North American Tag Titles National Title Anarchy Tag Titles = Trivia = Coming Soon. = Current Players = Daniel Calhoun External links *http://awl-ncw.tripod.com Category:Federations Category:Federations formed in 2003 Category:Global Wrestling Council Category:Defunct federations